Lamaran Kerja
by glaciesa.silhouette
Summary: Natsu Dragneel terus dipaksa oleh istrinya, Lucy, untuk mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan. Begitu pula dengan Gray Fullbuster. Tidak disangka, mereka berdua sama-sama melamar kerja di perusahaan yang sama! Apa yang akan terjadi! Read and Review!


**Melamar Kerja by Inoyamakiori**

**Author Note : Heeyyyyy! #ngedip-ngedip mata ala tukang mi kocok# ketemu lagi di siaran utama top yang dibintangi oleh Inoyamaaakiori dan 2 ekor lembu hilang dari kandang! Aduh, benernya gue capek tau ga? (kagak tau!) Udah update 3 chapter dalam seminggu bok! #tetapalay. Untungnya karena saya makan Indomie Sedap (tunggu, kan beda merek) rasa unta saos mayonais sambel ulek kemari kukus gudek yang sangatamatamatlezatmenurutsiapatuhauthordiseberang #ehem. Fic ini terinspirasi dari BC di bbm saya dan secara WOW saya mengdeit sana sini situ atas bawah sehingga menjadi fic Fairy Tail. Tetapi bukan berati saya mengopy loh ya heheehe.. #ketawa ga yakin. Bisa dibilang sama seperti Darah di Bangku Kosong Darah Malam cuma lebih diubah sedemikian rupa sodara-sodara. Udah ya sekian dulu! (sapa yg ngomong sm loe?!) Selamat membaca dan JANGAN LUPA REVIEWW!**

**Discalimer : Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima yang SAH.**

Hujan deras yang disertai kilat-kilat yang membahana jiwa dan raga seekor macan tutul terlihat menghiasi kota Magnolia yang indah di pagi itu. Keramaian pasar-pasar pagi, hiruk pikuk para pedagang, celoteh ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sibuk mengelap keringat dan menyedot ingus dan juga tawa riang anak-anak bermain bersama dengan hewan liar seakan hilang, hening dan helikopter. (abaikan itu)

LALU PERTANYAANNYA DIMANA SEMUA ORANG ITU?!

YA DI RUMAH MASING-MASING LAH HADOH GOBLOK #digigit lumba-lumba.

Okey, serius. Ehem. Ehem. Ehem. OHOK OHOK OHOK WEEKK. MINUM JAMU BATUK SANA! #ngelap muntahan siapa tuh juga ga ngerti.

Berbeda dengan semua orang pada gloomy semua di rumah dan kandang masing-masing, pasangan muda penyihir Fairy Tail ini sedang dilanda kebahagian yang menyuak dan bisa membersihkan lebih cepat dari Rinso. #promosi. Mereka adalah Natsu Dragneel dan istrinya yang cantik Lucy Dragneel Imoet Ya Ampyong. Sebegitu girangnya, bisa dilihat dari jendela ruma mereka yang sudah buluken, keduanya melompat-lompat ala Teletubis.

"AKHIRNYA NATSU! OMG GUE GA PERCAYA INI!" teriak Lucy Dragneel masih melompat-lompat. Suaminya yang sudah lelah melompat hanya duduk dan menyeringai.

Ih, tunggu, kok giginya kuning ya?!

Natsu : Loe juga jarang sikatan!

Author : Mending gue sikatan pake sikat gigi daripada loe sikatan pake gunting kuku!

Oke, demi kepentingan kelanjutan cerita, abaikan.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan aku, Luce! Gini-gini gue punya otak juga! Walau kecilnya kayak pupnya udang! Tunggu, emang udang pup ga sih?!" ucap Natsu yang nada suaranya berubah-ubah. Dari sombong ke nada suara anak TK yang ga lulus ujian.

"Gak penting udang punya pup gak! Yang penting kan lamaran loe keterima!" Oh, ini toh sebab dari suasana bahagia keluarga Dragneel.

LAMARAN NIKAH NATSU KE IKAN CUPANG KETERIMA!

Eh, bukan ding.

.

.

.

.

.

LAMARAN KERJA NATSU KETERIMA!

"Iya juga ya! Ngapain bingung sama udang! (sama suruh ngurus pupnya udang!) Ini pertama kalinya gue keterima! Gue musti seneng ye! Iya gak penonton?!"

Penonton : Iye!

"Akhirnya ya Abang! Kita ga usah malu sama keluarganya Erza ato Mira! Kan Jellal sama Laxus sekarang jadi bos warung di sebelah!"

"Benar itu Say! (ih cuiittttt)"

"Nah, sekarang kamu mandi sana! Pake kemeja pink itu loh! Yang ada bunga-bunganya! Sama celana piyama aja, nanti kan di kantor lama, jadi pake yang santai aja!" seru Lucy yang sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang baik, harus menyemangati suaminya.

"Sip!"

* * *

Sekitar 3600 detik kemudian, Natsu sudah siap dan berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka yang mungil, menunggu bekal makan siangnya layaknya seorang anak kecil. Tidak lama, Lucy keluar.

"Ini aku bawain nasi sama ayam kampung saos telur asin. Jangan makan banyak-banyak ya, nanti kau jadi ngantuk pas kerja! Kerja yang bener ya!" Lucy pun berjoget-joget tari kecak sambil mencium Natsu.

"Oke! Aku berangkat ya!" Maka Natsu pun pergi.. Sebelum Negara Api menyerang..

Natsu, dengan semangat 45 dan raut muka damai tenteram dan teguh juga berpendirian, berjalan ke arah kantor pembuatan makanan ringan MagnoFood. Yap, disanalah Natsu memberikan lamaran kerjanya. Namun ketika ia sampai di simpang siur Magnolia, mata onyx pemuda itu menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik.

"GRAY?!" Mata Natsu hampir copot dari.. umm.. apa ya namanya?!

Gray Fullbuster yang saat itu mengenakan setelan jas resmi menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan melihat teman berambut pinknya yang sednag menatap homo ke arahnya. Dengan lincah seperti kancil (?), Gray melemparkan tas kantornya (?) ke arah Natsu.

"Gray?! Apa yang kaulakukan disini?!" Natsu menghiraukan tas kantor Gray yang tidak tepat sasaran dan mengenai gerobak abang tukang gorengan.

"Kau juga ngapain disini?!"

"Aku sedang berangkat kerja! Lucy tidak akan membiarkanku hidup kalau tidak kerja-kerja.. Huff.. Aku diterima lamaran di MagnoFood."

"Aku juga. Juvia akan selalu menangis kalau aku tidak bekerja.. Sama, aku juga di MagnoFood.."

Hening..

.

.

.

.

"HAH?! KAU DI MAGNOFOOD?!"

* * *

Di MagnoFood..

"Permisi! Saya disini untuk wawancara soal lamaran saya yang masuk!" teriak Gray yang mengakibatkan semua kaki di lobby perusahaan itu bergetar #ganyambung.

"SAYA JUGA!" Natsu menjerit layaknya ibu-ibu merebutkan barang disknonan.

"Iya, tunggu-tunggu. Bos Lalala akan mewawancari kalian satu persatu. Bapak Gray Fullbuster silahkan masuk ke ruang Bos dulu." Kata sang sekretaris yang sedang makan tahu isi.

"Sep!" Lalu Gray pun masuk.

* * *

Di Ruang Bos Lalala..

Si Bos yang ternyata adalah pria berwajah kotak dengan sudut dagu yang membetuk prisma dan mata bulat berdiameter 5 centi.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata si Bos. Gray menelan ludah dan duduk di depan Si Bos. "Saya akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan benar jika ingin berada di perusahaan saya."

"I-iya, saya siap.."

"Siapakah nama penyanyi dangdut yang sedang terkenal saat ini?"

"Inul!"

"Tahun berapa Indonesia merdeka?"

"1945!"

"Bagus. Sebutkan contoh dari self-abusing!"

"Menggores-gores pergelangan tangan, pak!"

"Pintar! Yang terakhir, apakah positif obat AIDS sudah ditemukan?"

"Postif, hanya belum di buktikan saja."

Si Bos tampak senang dengan jawaban Gray yang memuaskan. Ia kemudian menuyuruh Gray keluar dan Natsu masuk.

* * *

Di Lobby..

Gray keluar dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar karena ia berhasil memenuhi pertanyaan Bos yang agak tidak nyambung itu. Ia melihat Natsu yang sangat tegang. Gray tampak kasihan kepada Natsu, dan ia memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan si Bos.

"Tenang aja. Pokoknya jawabannya Inul, 1945, Menggores-gores pergelangan tangan dan Postif, hanya belum di buktikan saja!" Natsu mengangguk dan masuk ke ruangan si Bos.

* * *

Di Ruang Bos Lalala..

"Oke, silahkan duduk." Si Bos mengulangi prosedur yang sama seperti yang dengan Gray. Sedangkan Natsu sangat percaya diri karena sudah tahu semua jawabannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Inul!"

"Hah?! Tahun berapa kau lahir?!"

"1945!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Hobbymu sebenarnya apa?!"

"Menggores-gores pergelangan tangan!"

Si Bos marah. Ia akhirnya membentak,

"Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Positiv, cuma belum dibuktikan saja."

"KELUAR KAMU!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
